Lost But Awakened
by Maria199805
Summary: What happens if Dimitri had taken Tasha's offer and left Rose Pregnant, but what happens when she runs away and gets captured. Will Dimitri come back to save his Roza or will he leave her and continue with his life with Tasha's. RxD of course! Cheesy I know :)
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys, **

**Wow it has been a while since I last posted a story, SORRY! I have been super busy with school and singing and lots of reading also got a new laptop (Acer Aspire Ultrabook v7)! Just so you know I am starting up a YOUTUBE book club sorta thingy. Basically I will read and review the novel and ask for other books to read and for others to comment on what they think about the novel! So I will probably post the link to a chapter or my profile for the launch of the channel! Anyway back to the FANFIC, I hope to update regularly as at the time I have no assessment at the moment! Yayyyy. **

**Prologue **

Rose POV

Crazy, I shouldn't have left because I wouldn't have been this situation if I had just stayed and gotten help. I guess this is just my fault just as it is his. I should have told him and maybe we could have been together, but now held captive by the disgusting strigoi. I guess as a lay tied to the chair waiting for death to come knocking for me. Since he left to become Tasha's guardian I got sick, I thought I was just depressed but I wasn't. How could I be so stupid? I will always love Dimitri but now it won't matter. My child within won't see the shining sun or laugh or become the best it could become. I condemned it to death just like me. Funny how things turn out once your soul mate leaves you. I hear footsteps approach and stop outside the rusty door. I will not be awakened, I will not become a cold murder, be strong Rose its time.

**STAY TUNED FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER **

**Maria199805**


	2. Chapter 1 - Bad News

**Hey Guys, **

**Wow the formatting for the prologue was really shit (sorry), anyway thanks to all the favourites and alert emails I got, people are reading my story! I am really weird! Anyway so just to let you know that I just watched the movie for the first book of VA, let's just say I wasn't impressed that much :( **

**Chapter 1 **

5 weeks earlier

Rose POV

I walked toward the office, Kirova's office. Why am I nervous about this, I haven't done anything wrong yet. As I approach the the door, it opens and what I find inside twisted my guts into a massive knot that kept tightening. I notice Dimitri standing in the corner along with Tasha. "I haven't done anything headmistress" I automatically blurt out. "That's not what I have called in for, it seems as though your extra training has paid off and your mentor seems to think that you are ready to continue on without him." WHAT! what does she mean, without him. My gaze immediately swings to Dimitri's but he won't meet my gaze. "It seems that guardian Belikov has chosen to take the position of guarding Miss Ozera, I think you are ready to continue as normal as well, the marks on your neck have proven your training in the field. You are dismissed" I could feel the pain radiating from my heart, I slowly turn out the door towards the dorms. He is leaving, leaving me for Tasha. So much for love, as I turn towards the dhampires building... "Rose!" I already know who it is. "What do you want guardian Belikov?" I could see him flinch at the words, good he could die for all I cared. "I'm so..." "You know what, I don't give a flying fudge about your apology. You can go have the family and life you have always wanted with Tasha, but don't say your sorry. I won't hear it, all it means is that everything we have been through means nothing to you, nothing! Go have a life but don't come back expecting me here for you!" With that I ran off a I turned to see him one last time I can see the hurt in his eyes, who cares I tell myself. Don't let yourself feel the pain, push it out but I can't it clingys to everything inside of me. I race to my room and collapse onto the bed. I can feel the scorching betrayal fill my heart and the hot steaming tears rush down my face. I guess it's to hard become cold like I always did but the pain was to deep.

Weeks passed I felt sick, every time I ate I lost it. Lissa is worried, walked into her room. I immediately notice Adrian and her sitting on the bed. "Um... What's up guys" I spoke as I collapsed to the floor. I notice that Adrian's hands were twitching and then he spoke. "Rose, please don't overreact ok. It's going to be okay!" Wait what is going on, is this an intervention or something. "Guys what's going on?" I asked cautiously. "Rosie I'm so sorry, please understand we will help y..." "Just tell me!" I scream at them "your pregnant Ro..." I couldn't hear the rest, I could hear the blood pumping in my ears. It was so loud, I was pregnant but how. Dimitri, oh god. I look up to see my friends. "Ho..how can yo..you tell" I stutter. "I can sense another aura within you lil dhampire." Oh god, no oh god. I couldn't stay here, oh I have to leave. I sat up quickly and bolted out the door, I could hear the cries from my friends but I couldn't stop. I had to run, run far away.

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON! **

**Maria199805**


	3. Escape

**Hey Everyone, So thanks for all the reviews and alert emails I got! So it's like Friday for me and the next chapter is going to be Monday! Sorry, so I have this wonderful chapter to keep you busy.**

** Chapter 2 **

Rose POV

It's snowing now, it would be pretty if I wasn't so cold and soaked. I had just once again escaped from the academy. Even away from the only place I can call home, I still feel the pain radiating strong within me heart. Hopefully I can escape from this world, raise my child in a safe human environment free from the guardians and strigoi. I don't want my child within to have the life I had, to grow up hating their mother. I want it to have the life I never had, to fall in love and have that person stay, to go to a normal school. After 5hours of endless walking I reached a road. Where to now?

*crack*

I snap towards the sound, it was circling me. Snarling a Psi hound dashed towards me. Fudge! I backing up, I look into its wild eyes as four more flank the original hound. I know that guardians have noticed my disappearance. I didn't have a chance if I stayed and fight. I can't go back, I made it this far. I suddenly turn and sprint, I can hear the hound follow my but than it went silent. As I stop I crash into a solid wall, as I look up that's when I scream as a strigoi's teeth sinks into my neck. The edges of vision starts to become black, as I slowly droop into the strigoi hands I can hear the distant shouts from the near guardians. I am so stupid, doomed to die or be awakened. Lord knows how this will end. I weakly collapse as I stare at the sky before everything turns black, till nothing!

**STAY TUNED, NEXT CHAPTER SOOM **

**Maria199805**


	4. Alive but Barely

**Hey guys, I am so so sorry for not updating sooner, stuff happened and family issues had arisen. But anyway I WILL be updating better, if not feel free to comment! Thanks for all the reviews and I was checking the trafficing stats and over 740 People have read the story so far, OMG thanks to everyone has read it too!**

**Chapter 3 **

Rose POV

The feeling was unreal, pain like I have never imagined coursed through my body. I don't know how long I have been trapped in the strigoi's hands. I heard that strigoi bites were addictive but all I feel is pain every time one of the monsters is hungry. Unwilling bloodslave, that's what I am and what is this doing to my baby, my soon to be child. I can see my bones protruding through my skin and the small slim bump where my child grows. Why can't I just die, there's no escape. I miss everyone, I just want this to end. I try to connect with Lissa but I can't, it's like I haven't got enough strength to make the connection.

I wish Adrian would visit my dreams but you have to sleep for dreams to appear. This time I don't mind being saved, I can't do it myself anymore. I'm just standing here when one of the abominations grabs me. "Master wants to see you, but I'm hungry" he hisses into my ear. Just as the teeth graze my neck it's ripped away from me and I'm thrown to the ground. "He said now!" Shouted another. I roughly brought to my feet and pushed towards the large doors in the centre of the mansion. As I enter I notice one thing, the large throne in the centre of the huge chamber. Gold walls and polished black marble surround, almost blinding me. "Welcome Rosemarie, my name is Nathan. Our time together will be quite amazing."

Oh sugar!

** Ohhhhhh! who's Nathan?**

** STAY TUNED, NEXT CHAPTER SOON **

**maria199805**


	5. Interrogation

**Hey Guys,**

** Don't you just love family drama! Sorry I didn't update sooner! Oh by the way here is the link to my awesome new channel about books. You will get to see how totally awkward I am! (At the end of the chapter) **

**Chapter 4 **

Rose P.O.V

"I will only ask one more time dear Rosemarie, where is the princess." Nathan continued as I remain bound to a pillar in the throne room."How could I know, I have been trapped here for so long. I can barely stand, how am I suppose to know!" I weakly shout. It sounded pathetic in my almost hollow ears. Everyday Nathan would bring me here for 'fun'. I am riddled with bruises so deep and black, cuts that haven't stop bleeding since the blade sliced through the white, lifeless skin. I think I have a few broken bones, but my stomach remains untouched. I can see the visible bump and so could Nathan. "Oh dear, hmmm but Rosemarie. Who is worth more, you're child or you're best friend who has abandoned you in your time of need. Chose Rosie, or I will and you won't like it." Punctuating each word with another cut!

"Go to hell a-hole" I shout with all my remain strength. "That's quite poor language, and you kiss you mum with that mouth, oh wait you don't kiss her. Mummy never cared enough." I wanted to make sure he never smirked like that again. The chamber doors opening distracted me from my thoughts as I turn. "Sire, the princess and a male guardian were spotted near the old alpha base in Spokane. What would you like for us to do.?" I could see the malice in his eyes as he looked towards me. Oh god no. "I told you my dear Rosie, you wouldn't like my choice" "Prepare to move her to one of the bunkers" "No" I continue to shout as I struggle.

**STAY TUNED, NEXT CHAPTER SOON **

**YouTube link:** watch?v=k_P31MgiYLM

**maria199805**


	6. Help is on The Way

**Hey Guys,**

**So just an update on the channel (YouTube) wow I got more views for singing. Great! So here's the next chapter. Have fun! **

**Chapter 5**

Rose P.O.V

Crazy, I shouldn't have left. I guess this is just my fault, I should have told him and maybe we could have been together, but now held captive. I guess as a lay tied to the chair waiting for death to come knocking for me. I had to save my friends. Lissa is about to walk straight into a trap, soon I will be awakened to hunt Lissa myself. Oh God, I hear footsteps approach and stop outside the rusty door. I will not be awakened, I will not become a cold murder, be strong Rose its time.

*smash*

I look over at the remains of once was the door I could see someone I didn't expect to see.

"Roza?" I try to breathe, but I was already screaming as a strigoi sank it's teeth into his neck. I looked into his deep eyes! Scorching tears fell. Why had he come?

**Sorry it's so short! **

**STAY TUNED, NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY SOON!**

**Maria199805**


	7. Recap

**Hey Guys,**

**So some people have messaged me and reviewed about the last chapter (I was at the airport at the time) and the length of my chapters. **

**1)** I have been in South Australia (no internet) saying good bye to my auntie (basically my mother) and had to attend the funeral. Sorry if this was an inconvenience for some.

**2)** I upload and write my stories on my iPad but it's glitchy so when I upload chapters on the website it glitches and so I can only post chapters with a word count of like 400 to 500 words. It irritates me! I am trying to fix it!

**So I thought to catch up everyone I though I would do a quick recap!**

- Dimitri left Rose for Tasha

- Rose get pregnant and runs away

- As Rose runs PSI hounds find her and cause her to run into a strigoi's arms (basically)

- Rose has been captured and has become a blood whore! Until a mysterious Nathan (head of the strigoi) starts to torture her for info. Until Lissa and Dimitri are apparently spotted near Spokane. Rose is then taken back to Spokane to be awakened to hunt Lissa herself.

- Finally in the last chapter Dimitri managed to break the door down but a strigoi managed to sneak up on him and sink it's teeth in **HIS** neck in front of Rose!

Hope this has helped answer so questions!

**Maria199805**


	8. Trouble

**Hey Guys,**

**I seriously can't get anything right can I, I try to explain and people still poke holes in the story. Anyway here is the next chapter. **

**A.K.A ( if rose gets turned the baby doesn't die this is a fanfic. And when I said blood whore I meant she was a walking bloodbag not an actually 'blood whore' )**

**By the way Rose is actually 8-9 months pregnant. She has been in captivity for 8 months.**

**Chapter 6**

Rose P.O.V

Before I could even blink, Dimitri had staked the strigoi and was before me trying to remove my bindings.

"Roza, can you move? We need to get you out so the rest of the guardians can move in." He can't be here oh god!

"Where is Lissa?"

"She's safe away from here okay, but we need to move" I can see the panic in his eyes as he focuses on my stomach. As I stood something immediately rushed do my legs and the most in incredible pain radiated from my stomach. It hurt so much I collapsed into Dimitri.

"Oh God, ahhh" I screamed

"Rose, what's happened? Are you hurt?" I couldn't walk, I can feel anything but the pain. Oh no, shoot the baby.

"Dimitri, can't walk at the moment but I think I might need to get out of here. I think it's coming and I have to hold on as much as possible" I scream at him as we made our way out the compound. We're almost free until something slams into Dimitri, I'm dropped and skidding towards a wall as I protect my stomach. I can't move, please baby just a little wait a little longer. As look up I can see Nathan fighting Dimitri. I try to move but something grabs me from behind.

"When isn't this a predicament, Rosie who's the friend?" I could hear the smugness in his voice from across the room. I try struggle but the monster behind me has a good grip. I look up into Dimitri eyes to see a cold face in place. I sweep my gaze to Nathan.

"Oh I see, is he the father? Your one true love than left you? This is quite precious." I could feel Dimitri's eyes snap to me but I couldn't meet his gaze. "Oh he didn't know did he, oops" I was going to kill Nathan, another wave of pain hit me causing my to groan in pain. Please baby! I mentally shout as I scream, crumpled to the floor. Please!

**STAY TUNED, NEXT CHAPTER SOON**

**maria199805**


	9. The Plan

**Hey Guys,**

**So just spent the last couple of days on a mountain hiking trip. Some you must automatically think that I am crazy! I managed to do 20 kilometres track in 6 hours, down, around the valley and back up! I am in crazy pain right now but whatever it was worth it! I got back yesterday (a.k.a Tuesday!). Also as I say again I really wish I could do something but I can only upload chapters with a max of 500 words. It only started happening when I updated the iPad, so I'm waiting for another bug fix or stop writing. I know it's annoying it's annoying for me! And it is so hard to summarise what I want to write into under 500 word. Ahh technology, why you so glitchy!**

**Chapter 7**

Rose P.O.V

All I could see, hear and feel was the pain originating in my stomach.

"How are we feeling my dear Rosie, how the child? Not far to go now!" I couldn't help the helpless tears slip from my eyes. Dimitri couldn't attack because if he did the monster guarding me will kill me and I wouldn't be able to stop him. I have to do something! I can feel his gaze on me, he's worried but so was I. I couldn't believe he came for me, no wait I can't think like that. He left me, he said he loved me but left me!

Now we're both going to die and he also now knows about our little blip! Finally I look towards his gaze, I see pure pain shinning deep in his eyes, if you didn't know him you wouldn't have noticed. My heart exploded with both emotional and physical pain! How do the female kind survive this! I swear I am dying! If I could just... That's it I look up to meet his gaze and nod towards his stake he dropped during the fight. As I slowly rise to my feet, I don't know where this sudden burst of adrenaline came from but I'm going to use it to the best advantage! It's time to go home, all of us!

**STAY TUNED, NEXT CHAPTER SOON**

**Maria199805**


	10. Free

**Hey Guys**

**So I'm just so sick of stupid S*** happening. My sister just spent the last couple of days in hospital so I have been looking after her kids cause no one else would, BEST FUDGING AUNTIE EVER. I'm so tired, I just can't deal with 7 and 15 year olds. God just kill me!**

**Chapter 8**

Rose P.O.V

As Dimitri moves to attack the strigoi behind me as I jump towards the stake. As my finger wrap around the handle, something grabs my left foot. As I try to kick whoever it was, but was ripped off and now I stand flushed against Nathan's front. "Move and she dies" I could feel the hand around my neck tightened. I could see Dimitri struggling, battling his instinct and heart. He had just killed the other monster and now faced the chance to lose us both again. I still could feel the stake firm in my hand. I could end this but at what cost? It didn't help the situation I was in pain.

I had to finish this now! "I... *cough* won't let you" I scream as I turn and plunge the stake straight into his heart. I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of the stake ripping through his heart and the look of pain and shock on his disgusting face. It was as if time had slowed but as soon as he had become nothing but a lump of dead flesh, I fell to the ground screaming. Oh My Fudging God, it's too late! It was coming. Almost immediately I could feel him close as he held me close to his chest. "Stay with me please Roza" I couldn't think, as he ran towards a black vehicle. I couldn't think, everything was going black as I was placed in the back with Dimitri whispering words in Russian. The only words I picked up with love and stay, I love you too.

**STAY TUNED, NEXT CHAPTER SOON**

**Maria199805**


	11. Final

**Hey Guys**

**So it's been awhile, I hate maths with a passion. I had an assignment that took 2 weeks to write, 5000 words and 37 pages! Ahhhh!**

**Chapter 9**

Rose P.O.V

"Honey you need to push, it's almost out" Dr. Olendzki, I could hear her starting to worry. I couldn't do it anymore, I was to tired.

"Roza, come on you can do it. Just one more push" come on Rose you can do this, I push with all my heart and soul. "I hate you all so fudging much!" I scream as I push. Suddenly I hear it, the cry of my child. Seven long hours and it's done.

I look up see Dimitri holding it, "it shouldn't be possible, but it's a boy. A beautiful boy." I try to sit up but it hurt so much I slumped back. As I receive the little bundle, what I see took my breath away. As I look down I can see the beautiful retinas, just like his fathers.

"Nikon" I spoke, "victory" I could hear Dimitri whisper. I was free and my child had lived, and we were all together as a family. I still want to be a guardian but my child will always come first, I will not raise him to hate me. "Together, Roza finally" he chants as look into Nikon's eyes with love.

The End

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE STORIES TO COME!**

**So there you have it guys, the last chapter! Noo! Review and enjoy. If you would like, I could do a sequel but in Dimitri's point of view! All the possibilities. **

**Maria199805 **


End file.
